


A New Angle

by AWildTrashCan, IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I really don't want to kill Hanzo/Tadashi so..., SORRY MEI BUT BYEEEEE, ZENYATTA AS BAYMAX IS EVERYTHING, also major character death is there BUT NOT REALLY?, if there are ships, if you havent noticed we changed honey lemon to d.va instead of mei, it will be preslash at most, so i don't think it will have any ships, this is an au based on the big hero 6 movie, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildTrashCan/pseuds/AWildTrashCan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: Genji Shimada, a fourteen year old prodigy spends his boring life creating robotic shuriken and blades to fight with in underground battles until his older brother, Hanzo, shows him there's more to inventing when he introduces him to Zenyatta, your personal healthcare companion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic: So this is the first Overwatch or Big-Hero-6-Story fanfic I've ever done. I wrote this with my sister who knows much more about Overwatch than I do and based on the ideas of @neverendingfan on Tumblr. THANK YOU!! I really hope this goes as well and as in character as I plan :D
> 
> *Also, I have no idea what to title this thing. I like what I have now, but I may end up changing it as the story progresses.

Genji Shimada strolls along the streets of San Fransokyo in the dead of night moving farther and farther into the grey bustles of the city’s alley ways. The dark landscape behind him is offset by the pops of light from the 24 hour shops and the pastel Japanese lanterns hanging from the tops of painted lady houses.

He’s not in too much of a hurry. As he walks, he plays with his handmade toys: he had just completed a custom set of shuriken, made using a formula he discovered perfectly balanced the speed and glide of the sharp metal in the air. He twirls the stars in between his fingers, constant practice preventing the edges from cutting into his skin.

He finally gets to his destination, sneaking though the almost invisible space between a convenience store and an old mechanic garage. It opens into a sizeable area, which during the day would be empty except for the sun’s rays illuminating the concrete floor, but now houses a large group of people—majority several years older than him—savagely cheering on whatever caught their attention now.

In the center of the crowd is a bionic clad girl and a robot—no, a man in a metal suit—fighting. The pink haired girl clutches large mechanical claws she continuously lunges at the much larger man. He easily overpowers her, however, grabbing her arm from behind and bringing his knife edged hand dangerously close to her face.

“I surrender!” She yelps before he touches skin.

“The winner! Yama!!” A thin woman with an eyepatch announces the results, elongating the winner’s name and giving him the money.

Mr. Yama, takes off his helmet and raises his arms. “Who has the guts to step into the ring?” He spins around slowly, talking to the audience.

Genji takes the opportunity to speak “Can I try?” The crowd in front of him splits apart like the Red Sea. He’s always wanted to make a dramatic entrance.

Mr. Yama laughs. Loudly.

The others laugh too.

“Beat it kid.” The announcer lady speaks “House rules: You’ve gotta pay to play.” She rests her hand on her cocked hip while still balancing the money pot in her other hand.

“Oh.” Genji feigns surprise and takes out a large wad of crinkled cash from his pockets. “Is this enough?”

“What’s your name, little boy?” Mr. Yama asks mockingly.

“Genji? Genji Shimada.”

Both contestants give their money to the announcer and settle into their fighting stances. Mr. Yama in an almost sumo wrestling pose and Genji standing in a much similar way to one of his favorite manga characters, holding one of his regular blades.

The signal starts and immediately Mr. Yama charges at attempts to close in on Genji, but using his much shorter height, the teenager ducks under Yama’s metal form. He runs to the other side of the hulking man and raises his blade, but underestimates how quickly Yama could spin. Genji is immediately launched out of the circle, the other man’s blades scratching his arms, and lands on the ground in a roll.

Another round of laughter erupts from the helmeted man.

Genji stands up quickly, “Wait, that was my first fight.” He brushes off the dust from his clothes and ignores the slight sting from the gashes as he picks up his small blade. The fall would have caused more damage, but under his baggy casual clothes, he has a tight fitting armor like fabric he had spent over a year making even before he graduated high school. “Can I try again?”

“No one likes a sore loser little boy. Go home.” However, he soon agreed once Genji took out some more money.

The fight starts again.

Mr. Yama attempts to tackle Genji to throw him over again, but this time before he could get too close, Genji launches his shuriken. All three slide in between the thin gaps of Yama’s armor along his arms and right leg and hit the skin digging in. Not waiting for Yama to regain his balance, Genji controls the stars to fly back to his hand. The pain of the now open wounds hits Yama hard, not expecting any weapon to go through the shielding much less go past it.

The metal man falls.

Like before, the fight ends a quickly as it begun, the only difference being the winner.

Genji cleans the blood off of his shuriken with his handkerchief and covers the blades in the soiled rag to shove back into his pockets. He saunters cockily to the gawking eye patch lady to grab his winnings and shrugs. “Hey, I’m as surprised as you are.”

Face red in embarrassed anger, Yama raises his bladed hand to attack Genji while he’s still preoccupied with the money.

An arrow flies straight past the left side of his face, the head scratching his ear. Yama howls and drops his arms.

Genji and the spectators turn towards the shooter.

“Hanzo!” Sure enough, Genji’s older brother is standing near the entrance of the makeshift arena. His hair is tied up as it always is when he rides his motorcycle. Not paying attention to the man he shot at or the others, he strides directly toward Genji, snarling.

“The cops are here!” A bald shaven kid in a tanktop appears warning the crowd and effectively lengthening the younger Shimada’s life for a few more minutes.

The brothers run. Hanzo hooks his bow and arrow around his back and drops a helmet on Genji’s head. He barely jumps on the back of the bike before Hanzo is speeding though the alleyways.

“Are you okay?” Hanzo asks gruffly, focusing on the road and its ins and outs to look for a detour. “Are you hurt, dammit?”

Genji scoffs, “No.”

“Then what the hell are you doing?” Hanzo slaps at his brother one handed, the jostling almost making Genji lose his grip when the bike makes a sharp turn to avoid a dumpster. “You graduate high school at thirteen, and _this_ is what you’re doing?”

Yama and his men corner them shouting obscenities. Fortunately, Hanzo notices a plank of wood lying slopes on a pile of concrete slabs. “Hold on!” He accelerates his bike and they jump high off of the ramp. Genji, high on the adrenaline, whoops into the sky as they float for a few seconds and then land on the other side of the bad guys.

“Underground fighting is called underground for a reason, you fool! It’s illegal!” Hanzo’s voice bounces around as the bike zooms and zips around trash cans and boxes.

“So what?” Genji pulls out a handful of rubber banded bills and waves it around. “Look at all of this cash!”

“Cash to pay for your medical bills!” Hanzo retorts before braking into a screeching halt. The harsh stop flings Genji against his brother’s back.

Red and blue lights flood their vision as police cars block their path.

“Oh no.”

O-------------O

It’s a few hours later that Hanzo and Genji are released from their jail cells. Genji sheepishly ignores Hanzo’s glares, amused at his older brother’s stewed up anger at being shoved in a cell with several other bulking men. Fortunately, the police gave them back the blades and bow once they solemnly promised to not use them again. _Yeah right_ , thought Genji.

Outside of the station is Aunt Mercy, pacing next to her parked white car. “Hi, Aunt Mercy.” They call out.

She turns around and runs to hug them both. “Are you guys okay? Please tell me you’re both okay.”

“We’re alright.” Hanzo sighs and Genji, rolling his eyes, agrees with “We’re fine.”

She sighs in relief and brings her hands to both of their cheeks. “Good.” Without even hesitating, she pinches their ears and drags them into her car. “Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?!” On each word, her voice rises until she was screeching into their ears.

She continues her tirade during the drive, “For ten years! I have done the best that I could to raise you.”

And when they get home, “Have I been perfect? No. Just because I know how to keep you two from getting sick doesn’t mean I automatically know about parenting. They’re two different things!”

“Sorry.” Hanzo says timidly, not wanting her to pinch them again.

“We love you, Aunt Mercy.” Genji adds giving her a full toothed grin and brushes his hand through his spiky hair.

“Well I love you too!” Her blond hair whips around wildly as she furiously unlocks the door of her private clinic. “I had to close up early because of you two.” She stomps through the office, picking up and putting away various medical equipment. She’s holding a sharp tool when she scolds them again, but seems to forget when she’s gesturing as it moves a bit precariously close to her two charges, “Be glad there wasn’t an emergency today!” She drops the tool in a drawer, closing it with a bang and heads to the house portion of the building. “Come on, Bastion.” She calls to the one-eyed cream colored cat they had rescued a few months ago.

Hanzo and Genji glance at each other nervously, before following.

“You’re going to have to make this up to Aunt Mercy before she turns you into a cyborg or something.” Hanzo let down his hair and places his bag on the wall near his side of the bedroom.

Genji plops in front of his computer and browses through the internet, opening a page he had bookmarked the day before. “…sure.” He memorizes the address of a fight taking place in two hours.

“You’re going fighting aren’t you.” Hanzo says rather than asks, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

Genji shrugs carelessly and smirks, spinning his chair around to face his older brother. “There’s a fight across town.” He quickly stands up and picks up his weapons resting against his haphazard piles of textbooks long since read and tired of. “If I book, I could still make it.”

However as soon as he brushes past Hanzo, the older boy pulls Genji back by his scarf. “When are you going to do something with that so-called big brain of yours.” Hanzo emphasizes said brain with a few flicks on Genji’s head.

The younger boy pushes his brother off of him. “What? Go to college like _you_? So people can tell me stuff I already know?”

“Unbelievable.” Hanzo looks up and closes his eyes in annoyance, “What would father say?”

“I don’t know. He and mom are dead.” He fixes the scarf around his neck and starts walking. “They died when I was three, remember?” He’s almost at the stairs when Hanzo throws him his helmet again.

“I’ll take you.”

“Really?” Genji’s eyebrows rise far up his forehead in disbelief.

You’ll probably head into even more trouble if you’re alone.” Hanzo doesn’t bother to take his bag this time and heads down.

Genji cheers. He was expecting his brother to just scoff and stay in his room doing whatever he always did. Probably sulk or something. Maybe his brother wasn’t so much of a hardass after all.

Well, that’s what he thinks before he sees the sign of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What are we doing at your nerd school?! The fight’s that way!” Genji yells at Hanzo upon noticing the building his brother actually drove them to.

“I have to grab something.” Hanzo hops off the motorcycle, leaving Genji still sitting on the bike, glaring defiantly behind his back as his brother enters the university. Genji stews by himself for a few more seconds before huffing and jogging inside.

“Is this gonna take long?” Genji asks petulantly as soon as he catches up to his brother.

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “It will if you keep whining.” He passes by several rooms labeled with silver numbers until he pauses in front of a set of blue double doors. “Anyways, you’ve never seen my lab,” he remarks as he opens it.

“Oh, great! I get to see your nerd lab!” Genji grumbles as he follows Hanzo into the room. He immediately stops right past the door frame upon seeing all of the scientists and experiments before him. To his left, a woman with shoulder length hair and a tattoo under her right eye is tinkering with a bird shaped full armor suit. Directly ahead of him, a musclebound elderly man is helping a much younger woman but with similar build and pink hair lift up a large engine. Both pause their action, turning their heads to face— _is that a gorilla?_

Opting to ignore the peculiar sight, he turns his head to the right, only to be cut off by a streak of blue light.

“Heads up!” A cheery voice pipes up behind Genji sporting an English twang. She stops at a pristine white table near the two brothers and begins to take off her equipment. It’s a beige harness that wraps around her entire chest with what—to be honest—looks like a blue circular LED light in the center. The harness is set down gently and she walks away, perhaps to get a tool.

“Superluminal motion…” He places his hand on the circle as if to feel the large amount of electromagnetic energy that must be inside the harness. Enough to be compared to a black hole.

“Hey, whatcha lookin’ at? I’ve never seen you before.” Genji jumps as she appears holding a soldering iron. She stares down at Genji with a pointed eyebrow while casually twirling the tool in her hand.

“I’m…”

“Tracer, this is my brother, Genji.” Hanzo steps closer to the two patting Genji on the head mockingly until the fourteen year old shakes his hand off to speak.

“I’ve never thought you can place that much energy inside a contained unit.”

“It’s called a chronal accelerator. I need a lot to run near light-speeds,” She twirls on the tip of her white Crocs in emphasis, “And even faster!” Her somewhat casual words shocks Genji. How quick is she going to make it? If she passes the speed of light she’s going to wind up slowing down…And reverse time!

Tracer races off towards another table, presumably to grab another part. As Genji watches her retreating figure or rather lack of figure, he hears the thumping bass of music off to the side. Following the noise, he approaches a speaker.

“Hey, whoa-whoa-whoa! Behind the line little guy, this is a testing area,” a young man with dreads swept into a single ponytail steps in front of him, pushing him away from the device.

“Lùcio.” Hanzo nods once again, but just waves a hand vaguely in his younger brother’s direction already tired of repeating introductions. “Genji.”

“Nice to meet you, Genji. Hey, check this out.” Lùcio aims the speaker towards a practice dummy near the wall. In the front of the speaker is a grid of steel spheres. He swipes his left hand in front of the speaker to turn it on. The lights around the edge of the frame takes on a bright green hue and the speaker begins blasting a synth track. A shock wave of sound bursts forward, which strike the chains of balls into a wave from the back to the front. The converted soundwave sends a pulse that knocks over the target.

“Wow.” Genji walks towards the chrome machine. The small balls had already stopped vibrating, having unleashed all of its energy toward the poor inanimate object. “Momentum and energy transmitter?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“But instead of motion, it manipulates sound…”Genji follows Lùcio who stops the speakers and heads over to his desk.

“Into high impact signals.” Lùcio pauses for a dramatic effect, wiggling his eyebrows and then pulls out a pair of modified lime green skates. “Take a look at these. Skates with enough traction to go up walls!  Combine these with this new track I’ve made and—“  

”Need this for a sec, luv!” A blue flash zips past Lùcio and ends with Tracer back to her side of the lab holding the combination wrench Lùcio was about to use. Lùcio and Genji gape at the older man’s now empty hand.

Lùcio shakes out of his surprise first and yells at her pointing. “Wha- hey! Tracer, I need that! Not cool!”

Watching Lùcio attempt to catch up to Tracer is laughable. Genji doesn’t notice another person come by until he is almost squished by a giant ball.

“Ex- _cuse_ _meeeee_!” A girl with long hair and pink whisker like triangles on each side of her cheeks arrives pushing a black sphere more than half her height. “Coming through!” She stops the ball when Genji startles and moves away quickly. She looks toward the older Shimada and then to Genji. “Hanzo! Oh my gosh, you must be Genji!”

She grins and takes Genji’s hand in both of hers and pumps it in an exuberant handshake. ”I’ve heard so much about you!” she shouts, forgetting about the music blasting in her earphones. Genji winces at both the volume of her voice and the fact that he could hear the main theme of _Fighters of the Storm_ from how far he’s standing. She continues on unperturbed, dragging him closer to the black sphere, “Perfect timing, perfect timing.”

“That’s a whole lot of tungsten carbide.”

“400 pounds of it! Come here, come here, come here,” She blows a perfect bubble from the pink gum she’s been chewing and drags him to a table that looks like something out of a mad scientist movie. Flasks, beakers, burners, and chemicals of all kinds fill the surface. The bubble pops and she continues speaking, “You’re going to love this. A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to 500 kelvin, and…”

She takes her newly made formula and sprays it on the tungsten carbide, before pulling a nearby lever. Very mad scientist-y. The gas surrounding the ball compresses in an electrical burst, and the pitch black sphere immediately turns bubblegum pink.

“Ta-da! Pretty cool, huh?”

“Wow, it’s so… pink!” It’s easy to tell what inspired her to create this as she blows another bubble, this time practically as big as her face.

“And here’s the best part…” She winks at Genji before poking the large mass. It explodes suddenly into a cloud of pink dust covering the entirety of her body.

“Whoa…” He coughs out waving his hand in front of his face to ward off any more loose dust.

“I know, right?”  She pulls off her safety goggles and laughs giddily.  “Chemical metal embrittlement.”

“Not bad, D.Va.”

Genji gives Hanzo a puzzled look, “D. Va? Tracer?”

Hanzo smirks. “Jamison was the first one to get a nickname.”

“Who’s Jamison?”

“This guy right here!” Genji whips his head around to face the owner of the new voice, only to meet amber eyes and a blanket of gunpowder. He yelps, stepping back to regain his personal space.

“The name’s Junkrat, your _friendly_ neighborhood science enthusiast!” The newcomer is a tall— _ridiculously_ tall—man with blonde hair, wearing nothing but a pair of ratty shorts covered in patches, and a lab coat. His face is coated with dirt and grime along with his coat and shorts, both of which are singed at the ends. As Genji scans him down, his gaze eventually rests on the man’s prosthetics, a robotic arm and—a peg leg?

All of a sudden, an image flashes in his mind of this same man but instead of standing on the bright white tile of the lab, he’s on a creaking pirate ship ignoring the harsh winds of an incoming storm and gossiping with a parrot on his shoulder. Surprisingly, the thought isn’t as absurd as it seems and Genji shrugs, speaking up again.

“So, what’s your major?”

“Explosives expertise! There isn’t a single person out there that can make these beauts like I do!” He says excitedly, waving what appears to be a mine a bit too close to Genji’s face before placing it onto a nearby table, knocking over several tools in the process.

“Wait, they actually have that as a major here?”

Junkrat lets out a mad cackle as he hears that. “Nope, I’m not even a student!” He flops onto an old recliner, peg leg swinging along with him a second afterwards over the armrest. The seat itself is ripping at the seams and is surrounded by an assortment of random junk, most likely stolen from the other tables. “The suits upstairs just haven’t bothered kickin’ me out yet. Ha! Bet they’re just scared of dealin’ with the ol’ Rip-Tire.”

“Rip-Tire?”

Junkrat reaches over the side of the recliner, grabbing a spiked tire and propping it against the seat. “Y’ got that right, mate. A remote control time bomb with enough firepower to level an entire building,” he says as he casually wraps an arm around Genji’s shoulder, accidentally smudging some dirt on his clothes, pulling him closer while the other hand sweeps in front of them to emphasize the potential destruction.

Genji immediately jumps back, distancing himself several yards away from the newly revealed bomb and the absolute madman in front of him. “And you let him keep that in here?!”

“No, not us. Roadhog made him keep it here after he blew up his kitchen when testing one of the prototypes,” Lucio clarifies. There’s another one of those strange nicknames again.

“Speaking of prototypes, did I ever tell you lot ‘bout my latest idea? I watched one of those horror movies Hana suggested the other day and thought of it.” Junkrat repositions himself, propping his foot and peg on top of the back support while hanging his head off the edge of the cushion, enthusiastically staring at the group upside down.

“Last time you tried one of those ‘ideas’ of yours, you ended up on top of a roof and Roadhog had to fetch you down. Do you know how much strain that causes the poor fella?” Tracer casts a concerned glance with her hands on her hips.

“Exactly! I’m gonna try givin’ him super strength! Just think of it, the old man’ll be moving good as new, and the experiments will involve little to no explosions! Not sure why you’d want that to happen though…”

“Jamie...” Lùcio sighs, resorting to using his real name.

“Well, if you don’t like it we could always try the alternative, zombie robots!”

“Scientifically impossible.”

“Ooh, how ‘bout—“

“Just stop.”

 

“Genji.” Hanzo calls his younger brother from the other side of the lab, tilting his head toward a door but not waiting for Genji before entering.

The fourteen year old leaves the others still surrounding Jamie who’s spouting one outrageous idea after another. Through the door is another work area, smaller than the outside, but plenty enough for one person. It’s obviously Hanzo’s, his spare quiver resting in the corner opposite of the door. With his equipment, the white walls are sparsely covered with pictures of Japanese art. One image above Hanzo’s computer desk is of intertwined dragons, almost identical to his tattoo which curves along his left arm to his chest. Genji had been so jealous when Hanzo had gotten it done a year ago, especially when Aunt Mercy had told him he was too young. Genji admits he wasn’t above spending even more effort annoying Hanzo for that.

“So…what’ve you been working on?”

The elder Shimada doesn’t even bother replying, instead he walks closer to Genji and rolls up the long sleeve of his brother’s white shirt. Under the sleeve are the shallow cuts Genji had managed to bandage earlier during the commotion. Hanzo grabs the part of his arm under the wounds and squeezes, aggravating them.

Genji yowls in pain and glares up at his brother. Hanzo returns a slight smirk, not even pretending to be apologetic before turning towards a tall red metal box Genji had dismissed earlier as another storage container. Nine blue dots blink and beep in three straight rows before the front side splits lengthwise in half uncovering an almost humanoid figure with eight orbs circling his neck .

The robot is completely silver, a contrast to the wildly colored inventions of Hanzo’s friends. However, it cannot be considered simple in design, resembling a lean man in body shape, several lines and plates of metal overlap each other like muscles. It is wearing baggy yellow pants with a large red fabric hanging down the front and flat sandals with thin red bands. Another set of three by three blue dots flash on his forehead signaling his awakening.

“This is what I’ve been working on.” Although absorbed in the robot that suddenly appeared, Genji doesn’t miss the small glint in his brother’s eyes, proud of his own creation.

The robot carefully steps out of his charging station, but before taking another step, lifts both of its legs. Genji winces, expecting to watch the robot fall and crash only to be taken by surprise at seeing it levitate in the air in a folded seating position. It balances quickly without disturbing the still floating orbs and floats itself straight to the younger Shimada, although not without taking note of his surroundings being careful not to knock into the machines and desks nearby.

It raises its hand in greeting, “Hello, I am Zenyatta, your personal healthcare companion.” It—he drops his hand by his fabric covered knee and straightens his back even more. “I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you yelled in pain.”

“A robotic nurse?”

“I will scan you now.” Zenyatta’s head follows the line of Genji body top to bottom and back at his face. “Scan complete. You have slight epidermal incisions along your forearm.” A ball dislodges from its orbit and emits a beam. The stream of yellow light bathes Genji’s forearm and his cuts begin to heal until they disappear completely. As if they had never existed at all. Unfortunately for Genji, Zenyatta continues speaking. “However, I am sorry that I cannot completely erase the third degree burns on your chest.”

Genji steps back surprised. “Ha…ha. That’s fine…” He forces a chuckle and glares at his brother.

Hanzo’s eyes slightly widen, also uncomfortable, but ignores the other two as he taps an almost invisible area on the left side of Zenyatta’s chest where his heart would be if he were a human. A slot opens and ejects a green memory chip, Hanzo’s name labeled with masking tape. “Despite the nanotech, I programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures, just in case,” he explains. Hanzo gives the bot a slightly fond quirk of a smile. “It makes Zenyatta who he is.” Recomposed, Genji lightly presses his finger on the chip to insert it back inside the robot’s body.

“You fashioned him to resemble a monk?” Genji asks, poking at Zenyata’s harem pants. The soft fabric is silky to the touch.

“Monks bring images of peace and safety.”

Genji nods and immediately walks around the robot, scanning his features even closer. He taps the middle of the robot’s face. “Hyperspectral cameras.”

Hanzo grunts in agreement.

“Should have made it more obvious which are his eyes though.” He looks pointedly at his brother who responds with an eyeroll, but softens into a grin when he speaks to Zenyatta. “No offense.”

“I am only a robot.” Zenyatta replies in his calm but static speech. “I cannot be offended.”

Genji continues his examination. “Titanium body.”

“Carbon fiber.” Hanzo adds.

“Right.” Genji shrugs in agreement. “No wonder he can levitate.”

“You have been very patient.” Zenyatta suddenly intones and a peach flavored lollipop appears in-between his long slender fingers. “Would you like a lollipop?”

Genji’s eyes brightens and he takes the piece of candy. “Sweet!” He wastes no time taking the plastic wrapper off and shoving it in his mouth.

“I cannot deactivate until you say, ‘You are satisfied with your care.’”

He pulls the orange candy out of his mouth with a wet pop, waving it around and says, “Well then, I am satisfied with my care.”

Zenyatta gives a satisfied hum, tilting his head a fraction and spins around. He floats back to his charging station only straightening his legs to step inside. He faces the two humans, resting his arms against his sides and the lights on his forehead dim, turning him off once more.

The two brothers watch the robot shut himself off, Hanzo stepping to Genji’s side with a small smile. “He’s going to help a lot of people.”

Genji tilts his head towards him, still sucking on the lollipop. It was rare to see Hanzo smile like this, it made him—just a tad—less annoying to Genji. “Hey, what kind of battery does he use?”

“Lithium ion.”

“You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster.”

“Still working, Mr. Shimada?” Startled, they stop watching the container’s door close and turn around. A Latino man with a goatee is leaning on the doorframe. He looks to be in his mid-40’s and is wearing a dark gray sweater vest with black slacks. Genji wonders how long they’ve been here if everyone else is already gone.

“Hello, Sir. I was just in the process of finishing up.” Hanzo leaves the two to talk, walking to his quite neat desk to turn off his computer, the aquamarine holographic screens blinking to inexistence.

“You must be Genji.” The younger Shimada quickly pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and tosses it into the nearby trash bin before walking closer to the professor.

“Hey…are those modified blades?” Reyes gestures towards the weapons hanging off of Genji’s pockets.   “When my son was younger, he enjoyed collecting and tinkering with Old Western style guns. May I?”

“Uhh…” Genji takes one of his shuriken out of its holder and gives it to the professor. “Sure.”

Reyes’s eyes narrow and he smooths his goatee in thought as he turns the shuriken back and forth in his fingertips. “Magnetic bearing…” With the original metal body of the shuriken, Genji had added independent moving blades which activated during flight. Mechanical levitation aided with lessening the friction and mechanical wear especially compared with solid mechanics that still needed to account for wind drag.

Genji smirks, “Sick right? Wanna see how I put it together?” He’s about to explain when Hanzo knocks on the wall nearest to the entrance. The foggy blue of the glass immediately turns transparent showing his brother’s pointed look.

“Hey Genius… he made them.” And as quickly as he appeared, the wall turns back to its original color and Hanzo is covered again. Genji would have sassed Hanzo back for the “Genius” comment if his eyes weren’t practically bulging out of his head.

“You…you’re Gabriel Reyes? …As in,” Genji can’t stop shifting his eyes back and forth, unable to look the professor in the face. “the Reyes-catmull spline, and Reyes’s laws of robotics?”

Reyes gives him a side eye from examining the shuriken. “That’s right.” He returns Genji the blade, “Ever think about applying here? Your age won’t be an issue.”

Hanzo finally finishes up and turns off the light. “I don’t know.” The older Shimada says wryly, “He’s pretty serious about his career in underground fighting.” He and Reyes walk ahead down the hallway to the elevators.

“Kind of serious.” Genji blurts out, his face slowly turning red in embarrassment.

“I can see why. With your weapons, winning must come easy,” Reyes comments.

“Yeah, I guess.” The younger Shimada’s voice trails off as he follows a few feet behind awkwardly.

Reyes presses the elevator button for the two, the doors sliding open with a hiss. “Well, if you like things easy, then my program isn’t for you.” The professor places his arm against the elevator to stop it from automatically closing and leans in until his upper half is inside the elevator, looking Genji down. “We push boundaries here.”  

Genji gulps, just a teensy bit intimidated by the older man and his knuckles turn white from how much he’s clutching and twisting his scarf.

“Nice to meet you, Genji.” Reyes’s grin turns sharp and he unblocks the elevator door, “Good luck with your fighting.” The elevator shuts and Genji is left stunned as they leave the school building.

“Hurry up, Genji.” Hanzo says as he ties up his hair and starts the engine. “You’ll miss your fight.”

“I…” Genji spreads his arms as if he could clasp the building between his hands. “I have to go here.” He spins around a bit manically. “If I don’t go to this nerd school, I’m gonna lose my mind.” He clutches his hair with both hands, mussing it up even further.

Hanzo doesn’t reply. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow as if gauging Genji’s seriousness.

Annoyed at his older brother’s doubt, he mimics Hanzo’s pose and glares.

 “How do I get in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic: Okay, I'm definitely not an engineering major...I'm biology :p Anyway, if you want to learn more about whatever Lucio's doing check this out!  
> Sound Bullets and Acoustic Lens: news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2010/04/100405-sound-bullets-acoustic-lens-cancer-ultrasound/  
> Also if you hadn't guessed, really all of the science that's mentioned I've just B.S.ed to fit in with the story. I have no idea if you could actually use magnetic levitation in shuriken. And the pseudoscience that is Tracer's chronal accelerator comes from Scientific Pokedex on Tumblr: https://scientificpokedex.tumblr.com/post/144865649490/cheers-love-the-calvarys-here-i-know-its-not
> 
> AWildTrashCan: You can tell who my favorite character is based on how much detail I put into their intro. Also, look at my name.


End file.
